medievalhogwartsroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorting:Rosalind Gloriana Holloway
}}1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a detailed 'history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. : Rosalind Gloriana Holloway, presently the only child of Lord William Holloway and his wife Elizabeth, arrived in the midnight hour of the fifth of February sixteen-seventy-seven, to the tune of thunderous rain in London. As her father's title might suggest, the young girl grew up well-to-do in comparison to many others in England (this did not escape her notice, and wouldn't have even if that reminder hadn't been repeatedly given to her by her parents in an attempt to discourage her from mixing with those considered 'below them', gone awry.) From an immensely young age it was quite plain she did not adhere to the traditional norms of the family, whether it was the aforementioned mixing or her intent interest in education, particularly matters of literature and science, rather than the classes regarding proper decorum or any conversation about marriage. Marriage, in particular, proved to disgust her all the more as she grew older. : One thing she ''did ''adhere to, however, was her family's magical ability, and its tendency to manifest itself in musical or dramatic ways. Much to the annoyance of some of their cousins and other distant relatives, William and Elizabeth had chosen to indulge Rosalind's interests rather than discourage them, buying her books and taking her to theatres. The Holloways, as a whole, were incredibly traditional, especially in this age of change. Their sole interests were political advantage, money, marriage, and reproduction, and this is what the rest wanted for Rosalind. Luckily, they held no jurisdiction over the young girl, and her own parents were of a more liberal mind than their parents and siblings. : The young girl's magic promptly made itself known by striking up an impromptu orchestra of playerless instruments (both she and her mother and father were ''thrilled) at the tender age of five. It was therefore clear that their young daughter would be going to Hogwarts, and both parents were certain she'd be a Ravenclaw, rather than a Slytherin like her father, or Hufflepuff like her mother. As she grew, she became more outspoken as she did knowledgeable, and many a relative was known to encourage William and Elizabeth to disown her and see how she liked it then, but they simply did their best to keep Rosalind out of the way when family was visiting, which proved to be as simple as encouraging her to spend the afternoon in the library, or handing her her father's broomstick to play in the field behind the manor. She was not, and remains so to this day, a particularly skilled flier, so these particular days were rare. : By the time she turned eleven, her parents were glad of the fact she would be absent much of the year, and this didn't particularly bother her, either. The Sorting Hat sorted her into ____, where she easily settled into the camaraderie, however manufactured it originally felt. Hogwarts as an institution offered far more minds resembling hers to associate with, rather than the conservativism of a large number of her former peers, and thus she has thrived in the halls of the castle. She never really improved as a flier, and certainly won't be making the ____ Quidditch Team anytime soon, and she can't seem to find the interest for Muggle Studies, but has strived for competence in most other areas. An attempt to study Divination couldn't capture her interest as there was no logic to it, and she reserves the truly fantastical for novels, so she quickly switched that out for Arithmancy in her third year. : Rosalind is now in her fifth year at Hogwarts, and isn't precisely happy with the fact her education is more than halfway complete, but the fact that the school has a headmistress proves that there might well be some optimism when it comes to post-education pursuits yet, if her goal of writing doesn't take off. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. : The reason Rosalind Gloriana Holloway is so disapproved of by certain branches of her wide-reaching family is simply that she has a taste for things that, in their opinion, aren't becoming of a young woman – ''independence'', ''intelligence'', and ''ambition'''. To reject an inevitable destiny of arranged marriage seems to, in their mind, be a rejection of her status and bloodline ( and she has, on more than one occasion, heard a disgruntled cousin trapsing around the family manor encouraging her parents to disown her and just have another child. ) There isn't exactly much to speak of as she might like when it comes to women in literature, so her interest in forging the written word herself is seen by a certain portion of people to be an intrusion of a ''gentleman's pursuit. Rosalind – or "Rosa" as she is fondly known by those who do appreciate her – thrives on dismissing the opinions of those who might have them, and focusing primarily on herself as a rule. : 'Knowledge is power', courtesy of one Sir Francis Bacon, has rather become her motto, though she does accept that her family's monetary position has a considerable amount to do with the level of access she has ''had ''to books and theatre and other things that enrich her both intellectually and culturally. There is no greater weakness than naivete, but she finds it quite difficult to handle the fact that in many social circles her opinion neither interests or is wanted by anyone. It is her desire to make something of her life other than being someone's trophy for a familial advantage, in any way that she can find, even if she must be the first to walk a path with all its obstacles to get there. The beauty of life, aside from what can be learnt from it, is the beauty that can be seen in it even despite adversity. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! : Her FC is Hayley Atwell. : 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. : Nope. 12. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. : This is my first character. 13. What time zone are you? : British Summer Time ( GMT + 1 ) Sonofapollo Owl Me 00:45, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Category:TakeMeToTheHole Category:Sorted